Maya (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Hi!" *"How's work? Remember to bring a lunch with you when you go out!" *"Good evening!" *"You tire out really fast when you're hungry. You'll collapse if you're not careful. Make sure you've got plenty to eat!" *"I can't cook at all. But Grandma and Mom are good at it... I made a total mess in the kitchen the other day." *'You miss a date:' "Hey, why did you flake out on our date? I was waiting forever! You better show up next time!" *'New resident moves in:' "There's someone new in town. We hear all about stuff like that at the inn!" *'You've proposed (female):' "Congratulations! Now you have someone to share your meals with! Food always tastes better when you're eating it when someone you love." *'You've proposed (male):' "I hear you're getting married! Congratulations!" *'Your child is born:' "Congratulations! I heard you had a baby!" *'Your child is an infant: '"How's the kid? Drinking lots of milk? I hope the kid grows quickly!" *'Your child starts to crawl: '"How's your kid? Be careful -- they put all sorts of things into their mouths at that age." *'Your child starts walking:' "Your kid can already walk? Time sure flies!" *'Your child starts talking: '"Wow, child can talk already? Time sure flies." *'Your child grows up:' "Children are a big pain when they're in that rebellious phase. Do your best!" *'Dakota is a baby: '"Chase insists on cooking all the meals for Dakota. He's so stubborn! I want to cook too!" *"Dakota talks too much! And she's so bossy and bratty! I wonder where she gets that from.." *'Dakota is grown:' "Children a big pain when they're in that rebellious phase. Do your best!" *'Walking with Pet:' "Out walking your pet? I wish I had one, too! ♥" *'Anissa and Jin get married:' "Anissa and Dr. Jin got married! I thought they didn't get along that well..." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa and Dr. Jin had a baby! I'm sure that kid will be very smart." *'Renee and Toby get married:' "Renee and Toby got married! If I had a husband like that, I'd eat good fish everyday." *'Phoebe and Calvin get married:' "Did you hear? Phoebe and that handsome archaeologist got married! Phoebe didn't seem like she was interested in getting married, so I'm really surprised!" *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Candace married a handsome metalsmith! Candace is so quiet. I thought she'd never find the right man." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and Julius had a baby! I wonder who the baby will look like." *'Flea Market:' "I wanted to sell some desserts I made, but everyone stopped me... I had nothing else to sell, so I'm selling cooking stuff we don't use anymore." *'Animal Festival:' "Butter and cheese made from shining milk is something else! Any meal made with that cheese and butter will be superb, too. ♥" 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Spring:' "Flowers are nice, but I prefer plants that you can cook delicious dishes with!" *'Sunny:' "The weather is nice. It's not too hot, and it's not too cold. I wish every day could be like this!" *'Summer:' :* "Some people say that they lose their appetites when it's really hot out. Not me, though!" :* "It's so hot. I hate this weather. But cold drinks on these days taste especially good." :* "Summer has its own special tastes, too. Stuff like watermelons and honeydew are great. I can eat them all day!" *'Fall:' "Something about the air in Fall makes everything taste better. I just can't get enough grilled yam!" *'Late Fall: '"Soon, grilled yam won't be in season anymore. I'm gonna eat it until it comes out my ears!" *'Winter:' "The body packs on extra fat when it's cold. I gotta be careful!" *'Cloudy:' "I never get tired of watching the clouds. They make so many cool shapes." *'Raining:' "I stay at home when it rains, so I end up eating a lot." *"The weather is nice. It's not too hot, and it's not too cold. I wish every day could be like this!" 'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "Wow! This is great! I love it! I just love it! Thank you!" *'Liked Gift:' "Yay, I like it! Thanks! This is great!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Wow, thanks!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Uhm, sorry. I'm not really interested in this." *'Hated Gift:' "Ew, sorry! I hate this!" 'Heart Lines' *'2 Hearts:' "I can't cook at all. But Grandma and Mom are good at it... I made a total mess in the kitchen the other day." *'3 Hearts:' "I love eating good food! Delicious dishes are what make life worth living!" *'4 Hearts:' "It's so exciting when I get to try a new dish for the first time. That moment is the best!" *'5 Hearts:' "It's not that I have no sense of taste. I have a lot of confidence in my sense of taste. It makes me wonder why I can't cook. Maybe I get too nervous." *'6 Hearts:' "Lately, I.... feel really happy when I see you, ___!" *'6 Hearts (Female/Married):' "My parents want me to run Sundae Inn when they retire. I'm not sure if that's what I want to do..." *'7 Hearts:' "When I think about you, ____, my heart starts to beat funny and I lose my appetite... I can only eat about half of the snacks I usually do." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married): '"I get excited and worried at the same time when I think about my future. Do you think... I'll be able to cook one day....?" *'8 Hearts: '"I'm practicing my cooking to please someone I like! Maybe I shouldn't, though..." *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I'm worried nobody will want to marry me because my cooking is so bad. Do you think I can find a husband who doesn't care about things like that?" *'9 Hearts:' "If the person I like returns my love, I'll give up my favorite... grilled yam! That's how serious I am about love!" *'9 Hearts (Female/Married): '"I think I have strong feelings for someone? Could I be falling in love? This feels very different from loving a delicious dish..." *'10 Hearts (Female/Married): '"I think there's a deep and profound meaning to eating food. Plants are alive, too. Eating is part of the circle of life." 'Marriage' *"Morning, darling." *"Darling, I packed a lunch for you... Please enjoy it!" *"Let's eat together whenever we can! Food is so much better when you're sharing it with someone you love!" *"It's so strange. We used to be strangers, but nowe we're a family, darling." *"Hm! You look good today!" Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes